


yield

by gryffindormischief



Series: Harry Potter AUs! [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Quidditch, Romance, Sharing a Bed, also background romione, auror!Harry, auror!Ron, bed share, but its fun!, didn't get together in HBP au, in the background - Freeform, is fluff AND crime a thing?, post books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: Harry asks Ginny on a date and then all hell breaks loose.





	yield

**Author's Note:**

> read-a-hinny-fic on tumblr pointed out the hinny fandom is sorely lacking in bed share fics so this happened! It's an AU where pretty much nothing changed except Ginny and Harry sadly did NOT kiss in front of the entirety of Gryffindor house.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

It’s raining the day Harry realizes his life has been devoured by work. Not that rain in London is particularly novel, but it still feels more dramatic when milestones in self-understanding occur with thunder in the background. And the real development is less about the concept of being overworked – because Hermione’s been badgering him about the very same for the last eight months – and more about the fact that he realizes _why_ he’s been obsessively working.

Ginny.

Which doesn’t mean it’s her fault, just that she was the catalyst that made an already work obsessed Harry ratchet up to such a degree that _Hermione Jean Granger_ said he was working too hard. The Ginny Prompt is really because he runs out of excuses for not asking her out – i.e. Voldemort, mourning, Ginny’s return to Hogwarts for her Seventh Year – so he apparently subconsciously created one.

The rainy day is a Saturday, and Ginny has a game – the second of her rookie season with the Harpies – and Harry’s not there because he’s a self-sabotaging git. At least that’s what Ron grumbles at him when he gets dragged into Harry’s voluntary overtime shifts. And on this rainy Saturday, Harry decides he’s going to stop floundering and just _ask Ginny out_. His heart thuds at the thought, and now he has to spend the next three hours of his shift mentally calculating the many ways this plan could go sideways. Which involves a lot of scenarios with angry, violent Ginny and a permanent end of the Potter line.

So it’s a miracle that he’s still on board with the plan when he clocks out for the evening, which was largely boring aside from the two-hour call in Sheffield where they apprehended a small band of smugglers bringing illegal potions into the country. By the time he finishes his paperwork he’s stayed a half hour late, but he’s so revved up to see Ginny at this point that his brain doesn’t even register the time until he’s mid knock on the door to her flat in Holyhead.

He’s too committed now, to bag out, so Harry spends the ensuing wait for an answer concocting various ends for this scene, which largely entail muscular, faceless men answering the door in their pants. So when the door cracks open just enough to reveal one of Ginny’s squinting chocolate brown eyes and her sleep mussed hair, Harry lets out his breath in a gush and blurts, “WillyougooutwithmeGinny?”

She blinks rapidly and the door tugs open further, treating Harry to a view of Ginny in worn men’s boxers, an oversized Harpies t-shirt, and swathes of her creamy freckled skin. “Pardon?”

Apparently his brain-to-mouth filter is on holiday because Harry blinks twice and says, “Are those my pants?”

When Ginny splutters and her cheeks flush, Harry only feels a little guilty at his relief that he’s no longer the only one doing an excellent impression of a flobberworm.

After a beat, he manages to regain himself, pushing his hair over his scar habitually. “I mean – what I came here – I wanted to ask you on a date.”

Face still red, Ginny still manages a grin as she leans against the doorframe. “Is that a question or?”

Harry swallows. “A question. For you.”

“Alright.”

Two blinks. “Alright? As in yes?”

Then her lips are on his, brief, but warm and sure before she pulls away and whispers against his mouth. “It’s a yes.”

Harry nods and their noses brush, his glasses fogging with their shared breaths. “Yes.”

Ginny’s hand comes up to cup his cheek, stroking his evening stubble gently. “Took you long enough, eh?”

And if they have a bit of pre-first date snog because Ginny’s roommate is out for the night, Harry figures a combined wait of nearly fifteen years is enough.

Which is why it’s so bizarre that he’s nervous enough that he almost uses his first sick day just to lay in his bed like a blob the Thursday before their date. But a combination of his healthy work-ethic and a knowledge that sitting at home will involve nothing but mentally calculating all the ways this date can crash and burn, means Harry is sitting in his cubicle with Ron late that night when Ginny’s escorted in by a ruffled looking man wearing Magical Law Enforcement Patrol robes.

Harry’s on his feet and halfway across the office, Ron on his heels, in no time and Ginny’s face regains some color when she sees them, but there’s a tremor in her voice when she says, “Fancy meeting you here.”

Luckily, it seems she’s being escorted and not arrested – hand on lower back and not on cuffed wrists – so at least Harry doesn’t have to keep Ron from throttling someone who arrested his sister. Still, it means Ginny’s been in the vicinity of dark magic to such a degree that she’s being _brought in_ for questioning, rather than just giving a statement at the scene.

He and Ron make it to the door of the conference room where Ginny’s been taken before the escorting wizard from MLEP gives them a calculating glance, apparently sizing them up and trying to decide if he should kick up a fuss about letting them in.   Which is fine because Harry’s getting in that room one way or another, and he could use a bout of fisticuffs to de-stress, and Hermione’s not here to talk him and Ron out of it. Plus, like any good friends, they’ve never let her little boxing match in Third Year go.

As it turns out, the point is moot, because Robards comes striding out of his office and barks, “Weasley, Potter, follow me,” and proceeds into the room. Harry decides to be the bigger man and _not_ stick his tongue out.

Ginny’s fiddling with one of their ‘guest’ biscuits – the ones that don’t taste like sawdust – and biting her lip when they enter. Her face brightens when she sees Ron and Harry are to be there as well. Harry takes a seat diagonal from her and lets his boot slide toward hers, pressing against it comfortingly, while Ron simply plops down in the closest seat and glances around, daring anyone to question his choice.

Robards rolls his eyes at the show, but doesn’t object. “I’ve only had the briefest of updates on this situation, Miss Weasley, so if you’ll start from the beginning – ”

She clears her throat, and despite her steely gaze and tight jaw, Harry sees the slight tremble in her hands, almost can’t resist the urge to grab one in his. Ginny brushes the crumbs from her fingers and begins, “I was in Diagon Alley – “ she sighs, “I was _dumb_ , trying to avoid a swarm of photographers and so I took a short cut through Knockturn.”

“I thought we cleared Knocturn Alley out,” Ron cuts in, and Robards flicks his wand toward the quill taking dictation, “We have, _essentially_. But nothings foolproof, as you know.”

Ginny sips from the lukewarm tea in front of her and blows out a steady breath as the quill resets. “It was still bright enough – I knew where I was, over by the potions supply shop? And I heard a scuffle. I kept hidden, but by the time I got to the alley the second man was dead. And the man said something like ‘no loose ends.’”

Harry frowns. “Were you seen at all?”  
“That’s partially why she’s here,” Robards answers gruffly, “aside from the fact that the killer who saw her is _Artz_ – the illegal potions dealer we’ve been tracking for months.”

“I got out of there, since he didn’t seem prone to letting me live to tell the tale – if the spells he shot were any indication – and got into the busiest section of Diagon I could find,” Ginny shrugs, “figured he wouldn’t like to chance getting photographed.”

After Ginny gives a description of the man she saw, views an array of mug shots, and leaves her contact information, she makes to leave, but Robards stops her. “I’m not particularly comfortable with you going off on your own until we’ve got a handle on this. Artz is still out there, plus he’s got quite the criminal network. Every time we’ve had a witness willing to testify, they’ve been – _taken care of_.”

Ginny frowns, “Well I can’t just stay _here_ forever.”

Robards glances toward Ron and Harry, then back at Ginny. “That’s why Potter’s taking you to one of our safe houses. Just until we bring in our kingpin. Artz isn’t messing around anymore – aside it’s more than illegal potions now, he’s getting bloodthirsty, as I’m sure you noticed.”

Harry leaves to get the portkey paperwork set while Robards gives Ron instructions on heading up the search team for Artz, and he’s caught by surprise when Ginny comes up behind him. “This is a much more elaborate first date than I expected,” Ginny jokes, elbowing him in the side as he checks over the requisition form once more.

He gives her a lopsided smile, “Trouble is, don’t know how I’ll top this.”

“Big talk, Potter. Hope your safe house measures up,” Ginny says with a laugh, but there’s a hint of worry in her eyes, “Are mum and dad ok? D’you think he knows who I am?”

His hand finds hers without conscious thought, squeezing gently. “Ron’s already sent a couple aurors over, plus he flooed Bill to check the wards. And a couple more headed to check on your flatmate in Holyhead.”

Ron waves a quick goodbye from across the office and then Harry and Ginny wrap their fingers around a rusty tin can and disappear from the Auror Office in a swirl of robes.

Small.

That’s Harry’s first impression of the cottage when they land just inside the front gate, the wards shimmering behind them. Whipping wind sends a shiver up Harry’s spine. “It’s supposed to be stocked with provisions so – ”

Ginny spins slowly, taking in their surroundings, from the rolling hills that reach litter the horizon, to the dense tree line that backs the small home. When she’s facing Harry again, she dips in a low bow. “Lead the way my gallant knight.”

Snorting, Harry gives her shoulder a small shove and pulls her toward the front door. He presses his palm to the jamb and the wood glows around his fingers before the door slides open with a creak. “I’d say after you, but protocol says I have to do a sweep first.”

“How about together,” Ginny suggests, renewing her grip on his hand as they shuffle into the dark house.

When Harry flicks his wand to light the lamps, they find themselves in a one-room cottage with roughly plastered pale yellow walls and creaky wooden floors covered with thickly braided rag rugs. There’s a tiny kitchenette with a stove and a water pump, a small rickety table in the corner with two chairs, and a settee shoved in the corner next to the wireless.

He’s just moving to search out the bedrooms when he sees it. The bed. Singular. The only remaining door leads to a small washroom which luckily includes a shower and toilet, but one bed for the both of them to – “Er- I’ll take the couch?”

Ginny folds her arms and glares up at him. After a moment, she saunters over to the couch and pokes the loose springs dramatically. “Becoming a human shish kebab more fun than sharing a bed with me?”

Harry ruffles his hair. “I er- no. I’m sure you’re very fun in bed – NO! I mean – I just.”

“I think it’s time we put that sentence out of its misery, yeah?” Ginny offers with a grin as she moves to stand before him, her hands sliding up his chest to wrap in his hair. “S’not like we’re _strangers_.”

‘Death by flirtation with Ginny Weasley’ – that’s what his obituary will say.

Somehow, he manages to grunt out a response and take the four steps necessary to reach the kitchen, where there’s luckily a fully stocked icebox and a cabinet full of canned goods. “I’ll get dinner going? Pretty hungry myself.”

Ginny narrows her eyes but nods shortly and when she disappears into the loo Harry takes a steadying breath. Because even though they’d _planned_ a date, he feels all strange about being with her here, now, because of work _,_ like he’s – _taking_ _advantage_.

So he sets about making a meal of sorts from the selection, cold ham and cheese on crusty bread, tomatoes and lettuce set out for preference choice. He hears the shower turn on and then his brain decides to think about who’s _in_ the shower so he rummages around and finds a couple of tinned soups to heat on the stove top that are nearly warmed by the time Ginny emerges from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, towel wrapped around her middle. “A chef too? How’ve you not been snatched up?”

Grinning, Harry wins the battle to keep his eye-line above Ginny’s collarbone as he flicks his hand toward the bed. “Robards sent over my emergency pack. It’s got some spare clothes and toiletries so feel free to – “

He hears the towel drop to the ground in a soggy thud and trains his eyes on the thin vegetable soup that has never in its history been stirred with such devotion. Ginny comes up beside him and he nearly jumps out of his skin when her hand lands on top of his, and he can hear the laughter in her voice, “I think that’s enough stirring, Harry.”

The self-depreciating smile he manages to work onto his lips drops when he turns and finds Ginny Weasley in one of his flannel shirts, only partially buttoned with a pair of his mismatched pants beneath, her shapely legs mainly bare and highly enticing. Somehow though, he tears his eyes away and manages to re-enter reality in time to find Ginny, hands on hips, staring at him as if waiting for an answer. “You didn’t hear a word I said, did you Harry James?”

“What are the chances you believe I just have hearing problems after portkey usage?”

“Slim to none.”

“Worth a shot I suppose,” Harry sighs as he takes the soup off the burner and splits it between two earthenware bowls, flicking his wand so they float toward the table where their sandwiches wait. He scratches his neck nervously. “I didn’t check for drinks yet.”

Ginny graciously lets the gawking drop, at least for the time being, and digs around in the icebox until she emerges with a few bottles of Butterbeer in hand. “Soup and sandwiches?”

Harry nods and a pair of filled bowls and one large platter float lightly to the kitchen table. “I reckon we can just pick off one big plate.”

“Sharing’s the theme of the night I suppose,” Ginny agrees with an easygoing shrug. In no time, they demolish all the sandwiches and their servings of vegetable soup alike, talking about everything and nothing while Ginny’s chilled toes seek his sock covered feet beneath the table. And if he’s honest, Harry almost forgets this _isn’t_ the date he planned and that Ginny’s currently in hiding to avoid the wrath of an internationally wanted illegal potions dealer – _almost_.

He’s getting lost in the haze of Ginny’s bubbling laughter, her hand placed casually atop his, when a chime sounds through the cottage and Harry jolts from the table. “That’ll be the office. Secret state of the art communication system.”

“Look at you Mr. Auror,” Ginny teases, wriggling her brows as she begins clearing their dishes while Harry strides toward the fireplace where a tin box the size of his fist trembles and chirps loudly. His thumbprint opens the lid and he pulls the scroll from inside, skimming Ron’s familiar scrawl that arches across the page.

Ginny’s just set the dishes to wash when she asks, “Anything important?”

Harry shrugs, “Your family is safe, flat’s locked down, search is still on for Artz, and the safe houses are selected with a kind of randomized lottery.”

The fire roars to life beneath Ginny’s wand as she settles in on the loveseat and pats the cushion next to her. “If I hadn’t actually seen someone die today I might think this was an elaborate plot to get me alone in a romantic countryside cabin for our first date.”

“Tinned soup and forced bed share weren’t really what I had in mind,” Harry sighs, letting his head drop back against the couch, eyes drifting closed as Ginny’s fingers slide through his messy locks.

“S’not so bad – good story at least,” Ginny murmurs, placing a gentle kiss to his shoulder, then nuzzling his jawline, “’Sides the night is young.”

Harry turns his face to her and Ginny’s lips slide across his before he has a chance to object. Not that he particularly _wants_ to. His hands span her hips and she’s nearly fully seated in his lap when the box chimes again and Harry pulls away abruptly, chastising himself for letting himself drift into _Harry_ mode rather than _Auror Potter_ mode _._

When he finishes reading the second missive, Harry turns back toward the couch and finds a slightly debauched looking Ginny Weasley and he’s not quite sure which of them undid two buttons on her flannel but he’s _got_ to clear his head.

“Ron’s asked us to floo and check in tomorrow morning at eight,” Harry offers as he carefully avoids the couch and skirts toward the loo, “I’ll just take a quick shower,” and shuts the door sharply behind him.

By the time he’s gone about his business and gotten back on track, it’s past eleven and Harry figures Ginny’ll already be asleep. But as he tiptoes from the bathroom, he finds the lamps still lit and the wireless is eeking out a smooth instrumental ballad.

Ginny jerks when the floorboard creaks beneath his bare foot and he curses himself for being such a _wanker_ , she’d seen a _murder_ and his best solution was to snog the daylights out of her and then lock himself in the loo. She offers him a light smile. “Shower’s pretty alright, yeah?”

He nods and folds his clothes, setting them on the small chest at the foot of the bed, next to hers, and can’t help but wish they’d come together under more pleasant circumstances. “You must be beat Gin.”

Her lip quirks up in a sort of smile as she toys with the tail of her borrowed shirt. “I couldn’t manage to relax just yet. My minds too wild I suppose.”

“We can leave one of the lamps lit if you like, and the wireless on?” Harry offers quietly, fingertips brushing her shoulder.

She tilts her head back and considers him for a moment before agreeing and claiming the right side of the bed. Harry extinguishes all but one light and lowers the radio until it’s a gentle melody swirling through the one room home. Once they’ve settled in and the bed stops creaking beneath their movements, Harry places his glasses on the nightstand and murmurs, “Night Gin.”

And that’s that. Or it should be. Except Ginny can’t seem to get into a comfortable position for more than two minutes at a time. And Harry would complain except he can’t manage it either.

Eventually, they end up mirroring each other, nose-to-nose, hands brushing in the center of the mattress and Ginny whispers, “Was it bad?”

Harry narrows his eyes in confusion, “The murder?”

Ginny snorts, “The _snog_. Of course the murder was bad.”

“Oh – er- _no_ ,” Harry blusters, neck flushing, “I just – I’m supposed to be _protecting_ you and I was just thinking about what I wanted.”

“My needs were pretty well taken care of up until the time you _stopped_ ,” Ginny answers dryly, “Or do you think I haven’t figured out you being a self sacrificing _git_ is the reason we didn’t get together during your sixth year? What kind of Gryffindor doesn’t grab what he wants?”

Her challenging gaze doesn’t waver and Harry can’t seem to break it, so he surges forward and presses his mouth to hers, his hand cupping her jaw and guiding her closer to him as he whispers between kisses, “How’s – this – for grabbing – what I want?”

It’s a mess of teeth and lips, neither finessing the other as their mouths split into twin smiles. Ginny’s hands slide up under his t-shirt and Harry’s works his way down her neck while she sighs, “Pretty ok I – _suppose_. There could be more _grabbing_ though.”

Harry pulls back and his toothy smile glints in the low light. “Got to save something for the second date. Wouldn’t want you to think I’m too forward.”

Ginny laughs, and they trade heated kisses and quiet murmurs until Harry slows pulls away. “Perhaps we should pause?”

With a longing gaze at his bare chest – when did _that_ happen – Ginny nods but doesn’t let him pull any further away, just tangles her legs with his and snuggles close, pressing her lips to his pulse point before she settles in, nose against his neck.

Harry dims the light until the glow is just faint and tucks his wand beneath his pillow before tugging Ginny closer and drifting off to sleep after her.

It’s still dark, that inky black that only really happens in the countryside, when Harry wakes, unsure what exactly jarred him from sleep. Ginny nuzzles closer and the non-on edge part of him wants to pull her to his chest and fall back asleep to the sound of her quiet breaths. But then he hears a shuffle in the gravel outside and slips from the bed and grabs his wand and his glasses, shaking Ginny awake quietly. “Gin – _Gin_ wake up.”

She blinks blearily and Harry wishes he could take the moment to enjoy sleep-soft Ginny, but he pushes the urge aside and whispers sharply, “Someone’s outside.”

The bedsprings creak as Ginny sits up abruptly, hair a wild mess about her face. “How? No one’s supposed to be able to even _see_ this place? I’m leaving a nasty note in the guestbook.”

Smirking, Harry squeezes her hand. “I’ll just poke around outside. You stay here,” Ginny narrows her eyes and Harry raises both hands defensively, “With your wand – because _you’re_ the one in danger _and_ the one we need to testify to end all this.”

She only looks half convinced so Harry stands and stations her at the kitchen table. “It’s probably just a drunk Muggle that accidentally wandered on the property.”

“Past the high level wards set by Gringott’s best cursebreakers? Sure,” Ginny drawls, dubious, but at least temporarily compliant as she settles in at the table, wand in hand.

Harry runs his thumb over her cheekbone gently and turns toward the door, padding slowly across the room and doing his best to avoid the noisiest floorboards. His hand is about to close around the doorknob when it twists open seemingly on its own, if not for the sound of boots and the dull brown wand held aloft in the darkness. Luckily, he hasn’t been spotted by the intruder yet, hidden by the door as he is, so Harry’s ready to stun the invisible figure when the spell is removed and the man becomes clear as anything. The sickly grey complexion, perfectly coiffed greying hair, watery grey eyes, and squashed nose he’s memorized from the wanted posters plastered around the Auror Office.

Quicker than a flash, Artz glances around and advances toward Ginny, muttering angrily with his wand threateningly aimed and before Harry does more than disarm the crime lord, Ginny fires three spells in quick succession, _bombardimenta_ sending him backward into the door, _langlock_ silencing his hatred, and _petrificus totalus_ locking his limbs together as he collapses sideways to the rough hewn floor.

While Harry sends an urgent patronus to Ron and Robards, Ginny lets her hand drop dully to the scrubbed wood table, eyes fiery as her chest rises and falls in measured breaths. He crosses the room in three quick strides, pulling her up from her chair and tight into his bare chest, her flyaway hair tickling across his arms. “Alright, Weasley?”

Ginny chuckles a tad shakily as she burrows further into his embrace. “I’m alright. Nice way to take the edge off. No wonder you went into law enforcement.”

Harry buries his nose in her hair as he murmurs lightly, “Too right. I’ve got seventeen years of angst to work off.”

They’re wrapping Artz in magic bonds and stowing his frozen body against the wall when Harry freezes, brow furrowed as he stands straight. “How _did_ he know – ”

Before he can finish the thought, Ron’s silvery terrier bursts to life in front of them and Ron’s voice practically shouts something about a turncoat and an attack before it cuts off into a plume of dust.

Harry blinks twice and mumbles, “No loose ends – ” before he’s grabbing Ginny and Artz’s prone form and dragging them toward the property line. They’ve just crossed over when the charges go off and the cottage explodes behind them in a plume of smoke and fire. Abruptly, he turns to Ginny, both covered in sooty black streaks across their faces like tiger stripes. “We’re not safe here.”

Ginny shoves his arm. “No shit, _Harry_.”

The first spell comes from the treeline and Harry throws his body over Ginny’s as he answers with four of his own, three finding their mark if the dull thuds are any indication, but the fourth goes wide and crackles through the trees. As the remaining back up emerges from over the hills, five pops sound and Ron appears with four other Aurors and he barks at Harry, “Get Ginny and that scum bag out of here. We’ve got this.”

Harry fights the impulse to stay and wraps one arm around Ginny’s waist, the other hand grasping Artz roughly as they disappear with a quiet pop and reappear in the Auror Office, which is in a state of chaos.

An Auror, Thompson he thinks, shoves past before he realizes the nearly naked man standing in the middle of the Ministry at four in the morning is in fact Harry Potter and more importantly he’s dragging the most wanted criminal in the wizarding world at the moment. Harry waves away the blustered apologies and asks for Robards who is apparently _injured_ – but in his office.

Remarkably, he’s not too concerned that he’s living his ‘I went to work in only my pants’ nightmare and Ginny seems eager to stick close to his side so they make their way toward Robard’s office and find the man in question slumped back in his leathery chair, a bloody cloth held to his forehead. He eyes Harry in his state of undress. “Yes, we all know you’re in better shape than me Potter. No need to rub it in.”

Harry snorts but doesn’t linger on pleasantries, setting Artz down as he places silencing charms around the office. “We have a mole. In the office.”

Robards scowls but doesn’t question the truth of his statement. “Who?”

“Someone who could find our _secret_ location.”

“You think the requisition officer? Walsh?”

Ginny chews her lip before she cuts in, “It was the officer – from MLEP. Or isn’t it strange that he just _happened_ to be there when Artz was taking that hit out. And that he was so hesitant to let _Harry Potter_ in on the witness interview,” she pauses, “Plus, he lingered close enough when we got the portkey that he could’ve read the paperwork.”

Robards glances at Harry, who nods shortly, and sends an urgent missive to the MLEP office two doors down before triggering something beneath his desk that sends a palpable thrum through the room. Robards grunts, “Ministry lock down – can’t have that bastard getting away. Assuming he’s still in the building.”

Harry nods. “He’s likely not figured we’ll have caught his trail this quickly.”

The first Auror arrives from the cottage, dragging one of the attackers into lock-up and Robards looks Harry and Ginny over. “You two should get out of here – away from people who actively tried to kill you in the last hour,” Harry nods and Robards shoos them out the back door, “And find some clothes too, Potter. Never wanted to be this close to you.”

Harry snorts and sneaks with Ginny toward the Department of Magical Law Enforcement emergency apparition point, and every time they hear someone barreling down the corridor, they slip into the shadowy alcoves. Unlike his daydreams, which generally involve having Ginny shivering in his arms in shadowy corners for more enjoyable reasons.

At the last turn before the apparition point, Ginny pulls Harry back and presses him flush against the wall. “Before we get out there and you start being all _gentlemanly_ telling me to go back to my flat, I’m cold and tired and not afraid to say a bit shell-shocked from recent events. And I’d like you to take me home,” Harry nods readily but Ginny realizes he’s likely misunderstanding, “Home with _you_. To _your_ flat.”

He nods slower this time, and Ginny clarifies again, “To your bed. That we will _share_.”

A smile rises on his lips. “Anything else on the itinerary, Miss?”

Ginny pinches his bare side and their shared laughter echoes in the marble hallways, reminding them both they _aren’t_ in Harry’s cozy flat where no one can see them. So he leads her toward the apparition point and gathers her close. “Ready then?”

Her answer comes with a blistering kiss that sends Harry’s heart racing so that he has to pull away. “Don’t get me all distracted before Apparition. Have to remember the Three D’s.”

Nodding in understanding, Ginny puts a bit of space between their bodies, eyes sparkling mischievously. “Ah yes, must remember the Three D’s to protect the _Fourth_ D.”

Harry gapes for a moment and Ginny tosses her head back in laughter. “Well, take me home then, Potter.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
